<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Longer by purple_bookcover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797909">A Little Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover'>purple_bookcover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe's first breath this morning is Claude: His hair, his warmth, the scent that is only him. He can't help snuggling up close to his lover as they both rouse with the sunlight creeping into their bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight patters into the room, tip toeing over Ashe’s skin like fingers dancing across his forehead and eyelids. He rolls over to escape the gentle heat, but that places him right against Claude’s mussed hair. </p><p>“Mmm,” Ashe hums. Claude’s scent perfumes his next inhale, warm and familiar and quiet as the garden they tend. </p><p>Ashe slips an arm around Claude, cuddling in close at his back. Claude shifts a little, but lets Ashe get near, lets him bask in the heat gathered at the back of his neck, lets him fit their hips together like fingers intertwining. </p><p>It’s all so comfortable, so natural, that Ashe almost misses himself … reacting to it. Claude does not.</p><p>He murmurs, wriggling his hips against Ashe’s burgeoning excitement. </p><p>Ashe kisses his neck. “Morning.”</p><p>“Hm,” Claude says. </p><p>They don’t wear much when they sleep, not with the drowsy heat of summer settling thick over Fodlan, and that makes Ashe’s need this morning even more obvious. Still, it’s crept up on him like a sudden high tide, flooding in before he can scramble off the shoreline. </p><p>He holds Claude against him, their hips making minute, teasing adjustments that have Ashe sighing against Claude’s neck. </p><p>“Excitable this morning, hm?” Claude says, voice laden with sleep. </p><p>“You smell nice,” Ashe says. </p><p>Claude chuckles, back shaking against Ashe’s bare chest. “Yeah, well, you feel nice.” </p><p>Ashe takes the invitation, shuffling his hips closer to Claude. There’s no denying it now, so instead he rubs against Claude’s underthings, the thin barrier of cloth that remains between them. His hands wander to Claude’s chest, squeezing at his pecs. </p><p>“Nnn,” Claude says. He arches, pressing his ass back and chest forward, increasing the pressure in both directions. </p><p>Ashe kisses his shoulder, his back, nipping gently as he goes. A fog hangs over the whole thing, as though they are both still asleep, but that only makes each snap of sensation more brilliant and more bright, stars illuminating the night sky. </p><p>With each kiss, Ashe tastes the sweat gathering on Claude’s back, salty and sweet. Claude kicks at the blankets, suddenly too warm, and Ashe agrees. The heat building up between them combined with the heat rolling in through the windows is an oppressive cloud wrapped around them. Cooler air prickles along their skin now with the blankets gone. Ashe would be grateful, but he’s too busy squirming closer to Claude, grinding against him, groping at his chest. </p><p>Ragged breaths scratch the heated air. Ashe finds a nipple and pinches it between his fingers. Claude bucks against him, letting out a decidedly un-sleepy noise. He shivers as he settles and Ashe knows any debate is over. </p><p>Ashe scrambles to shove his underthings down and away. He does the same to Claude, rough and brusque, too urgent for delicacy as he throbs with desire. Still, the operation forces a moment of reflection, a moment of calm among the tumult of limbs, and Ashe gazes at the beautiful, curling form of his lover. So tall, so strong. So much larger than Ashe in every dimension, yet here he is, placing himself in Ashe’s hands, willing and pliant. </p><p>Ashe places a hand on Claude’s hip, rising up a little to kiss his way down his back and side. At his hips, he pauses and repositions. With both of them on their sides, he can fit his cock against Claude’s ass, tight between the cheeks, and still reach around to stroke him. </p><p>Claude moans from the first pump, pushing his hips back against Ashe. Ashe jerks his hand up and down Claude, savoring the way his excitement grows with every stroke. </p><p>“F-fuck,” Claude breathes. Then, an even sweeter sound, “Ashe.” </p><p>Ashe grinds against him, searching for friction, hips rocking hard. The press of their bodies closes heat in around his cock, but he’s greedy this morning – he needs more. He wriggles his free arm under Claude and around his chest to pull him back into every thrust. </p><p>Their voices ring out sweet and joyful, brighter than birdsong announcing the day. This way of greeting the morning is far lovelier, Ashe thinks. No bird can call for him as beautifully as Claude does now. </p><p>“Gods, what’s gotten into you this morning, Sunshine?” Claude says through haggard breaths. </p><p>Ashe just strokes him faster, moaning against the sweat slick on his back. </p><p>“Take care of yourself first,” Claude says. “I-I need a minute.” </p><p>He’s hard in Ashe’s hand, but Ashe is bursting at the seams. He accepts the gracious offer, releasing Claude, rolling him onto his stomach and angling between the firm, taut curves of his ass. Ashe braces against the small of his back, pushing between the cheeks, sighing as Claude rolls to meet him. </p><p>He feels like some desperate, pathetic animal, but he can’t stop now, not with Claude hitching up to meet him and fire shooting up into his belly. He’s trembling, so awake now it’s almost painful how it tingles through him, demands his full and undivided attention. </p><p>Ashe grips a meaty handful of ass with one hand, bracing with the other as his body and mind both tilt drunkenly. </p><p>“Claude,” he rasps. Maybe he’s asking for something. Maybe it’s a warning. He doesn’t know. That name puffs out like just another frantic breath.</p><p>Claude moans and clenches and Ashe can feel all the muscle of that perky, firm ass. Claude’s ridden horses and wyverns for his entire life and now Ashe thanks every twist of fate and turn of luck that led him down that path. It’s a gift from the goddess herself and Ashe babbles her praises as he comes. </p><p>He hunches, groaning through the beats of escaping pleasure that leave him cool and hollow. Claude shifts and shimmies under him.</p><p>“Ashe,” he moans. </p><p>Ashe drops back, getting Claude up to his hands and knees. Ashe tastes himself when he licks along Claude, but it doesn’t deter him. He drags his tongue along sweat and through his own spend until he finds the place that makes Claude shiver and groan. </p><p>Claude wriggles in his hold, but Ashe isn’t letting him squirm away. He digs in his fingers, opening Claude to his hungry exploration of his ass. Perhaps it’s selfish, but Ashe thinks he tastes even better this way, wet from their exertion, slick with Ashe’s passion. It creates a scent and flavor that belongs only to the two of them, one that can’t be replicated or forged. It must happen naturally, like this, with both of them gasping and gripping and grunting with their need. </p><p>Ashe treasures it, treasures every quiver in Claude’s thighs, every hitch in his breath, every hidden taste each swipe of his tongue brings him. </p><p>Claude lowers his head to the mattress, but keeps his ass high. Ashe hears the hush of Claude’s hand stroking himself, a rustle that beats louder and faster each moment. Ashe hums with satisfaction, tongue making devious loops around the aching nerves of Claude’s rim. </p><p>“Ashe, gods, you’re gonna,” Claude tries. All of his attempts to goad end this way, in clipped off thoughts lost to moaning. “I’m so … Merciful goddess, I … If you keep doing that...” </p><p>Ashe keeps doing that. He digs in deeper, unyielding. He drags Claude along, unrelenting in his determination to drive him to his edge. </p><p>Claude is begging now – for more or less, Ashe doesn’t know, but he’ll have more either way, have more until he is left satisfied and shivering. Ashe makes some final push, pressing hard, pulling Claude against him, and Claude spills riotously onto their bedsheets, crying out as he does. </p><p>Only then does Ashe ease off, letting Claude ride out his high, hand still pumping until each trembling note has quieted. </p><p>Ashe flops down beside him. Neither of them bother with the mess. It is a concern for later, a concern for a time when concern is even possible again. Right now, however, there is nothing but the whisper of each other’s breaths and the skimming tingle of lazy fingertips. </p><p>Claude rests his head on Ashe’s chest, curling his larger body around Ashe as though he is as petite as a kitten. He takes Ashe’s hand, kissing his fingers.</p><p>“Morning, Sunshine,” he says.</p><p>“Good morning,” Ashe says. </p><p>“Quite the wake up,” Claude says. “Not that I’m complaining. Are you hungry? I could go fetch some eggs and make us breakfast.”</p><p>“Not anymore,” Ashe says.</p><p>Claude pushes up against Ashe’s chest to gape at him. The surprise shifts to a smirk even as Claude attempts to hold firm. </p><p>“Wow, Ubert, really?” </p><p>Ashe twists his lips to hold back a smile, but he’s faring about as well as Claude in that regard. Claude gives up the game first, sweeping down for a swift kiss. </p><p>“I’ll make us <i>real</i> food anyway,” Claude said. “My ass is not a balanced diet.” </p><p>He starts to go, but Ashe pulls him down. “Wait,” he says. “Just a little longer.”</p><p>Claude snorts a chuckle, but settles in, snuggling close, his hair in Ashe’s nose again as he gets comfortable on Ashe’s chest. “All right,” he concedes. “A little longer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deemed that anachronism toward the end absolutely worth it for the sake of Claude's joke.</p><p>--</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>